


Schlaf

by TSihek



Series: 2. Bingo-Runde ~ Blackout! [25]
Category: Tatort
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Reading, sleeping
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSihek/pseuds/TSihek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine Fanart für meine Bingo-Karte.<br/>Der Prompt lautete "Auf jemandem schlafen" und ich fand, hier sagt ein Bild mehr als Worte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schlaf

**Author's Note:**

> Die Zeichnung passt auch gut zu meiner Geschichte "Fünf Tage", ist aber unabhängig davon entstanden.


End file.
